Corporations are increasingly relying on the use of cellular technology by their employees, yet enterprises do not have adequate means to control cellular service in terms of costs, Quality of Service, and corporate monitoring. This is because cellular service has conventionally been controlled by wireless carrier networks and managed independently of, and with no connectivity to, the enterprise voice and data networks.
Enterprises today control their enterprise fixed voice and data networks by deployment of private branch exchanges (PBXs). The enterprise may own and manage PBXs within each branch and between branch offices. The enterprise may also own and manage their own data networks and corporate local area network (LAN)/wide area network (WAN). Bulk voice minutes and data capacity may be purchased from land-line carriers, or from other providers that have purchased bulk minutes and data capacity from carriers. The purchased capacity may then be used to connect branch offices using public IP Network providers, e.g., MCI, Sprint, L3, etc., for Data and Voice over IP (VoIP). Heretofore, no mechanisms have been provided to extend the enterprise fixed voice and data networks paradigm to cellular services.